


A Taste of the Void

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend Em introduced me to this game and I felt like writing rimming for as thanks because this is how I roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of the Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



With any other partner, Corvo would have been concerned over their flexibility and their ability to breathe in this position. With the Outsider, he didn't give a shit. Not when said little shit had placed his room in the Void again in his sleep and had greeted him naked on all four above him as he woke.

"Greetings, Cor—" was all he had had time to say before Corvo had him flipped onto his back on the bed, head down and ass in the air. Only the Outsider's head and shoulders were touching the mattress when Corvo went to work.

"Such hunger," the Outsider approved. Then Corvo touched his warm, wet tongue to the puckered hole between the Outsider's cheeks, and the Outsider found that for once, it might be worth closing his mouth and enjoying the show.

Corvo wetly cleaned the Outsider's lily white ass, that, quite frankly, did not need to be. He wiped his tongue over the hole, over and over again, tasting sea salt on lukewarm flesh as if the Outsider had taken an extensive dip into the ocean. He was rewarded with a guttural groan that went straight to his dick when he experimentally dipped the tip of his tongue inside. With renewed energy, he plunged his tongue in deep, pressing his lips to the Outsider's skin in a mock kiss while fucking his sensitive hole with nothing but his tongue. The Outsider squirmed and twisted in his grip, as if trying to escape, but Corvo pinned him down with one big hand at his throat and continued like a man possessed, like he couldn't get enough of the salt and the faint taste of whale meat on his tongue, of the strange non-warmth inside the Outsider.

The Outsider let out a breathy shout as he came, white splashing on his chest from his untouched cock. Corvo couldn't help but wonder if that was genuine or just the Outsider mimicking the shape of a man as he let go of him, allowing his spent body to lay on the cheap mattress. As the Outsider caught his breath, or at least pretended to, he climbed on top of him, knees under his armpit, and aimed his hard cock leaking precum at the Outsider's lips.

"Your turn."


End file.
